


Raiju

by jeleania



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Yakuza, alternate universe - no magical world, just all the madness of KHR, mafia, so no HP world magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeleania/pseuds/jeleania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Tsuna wasn't sure what to make of the green-eyed wolf-like boy who beat up his latest bullies. But he felt oddly safe in his presence.</p>
<p>Street kid Hari, once Harry Potter, wasn't sure why he'd left Tokyo for this little town of Namimori. But the little kid he'd just saved drew him in like gravity.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>what if Tsuna had a big brother / best friend / Guardian years before Reborn showed up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. kitten meets wolf

* * *

 

 

Kurogami Hari, formerly known as Harry Potter or Freak, walked down the more shady streets of Namimori, Japan. He made sure not to strut arrogantly nor scuttle like a coward. Around him were the darker denizens of the city, the yakuza and the delinquents, the druggies and the hard on their luck. While some wouldn't pay much attention to an eight year old, he still had to put the right message out to those would would use a child.

 

He would turn a blind eye to their doings as long as no one bothered him. And he was confident in himself to handle anyone who did try hassling him.

 

The past two years living in Tokyo, running in the alleys and making tentative alliances with those who ruled the streets, had taught him much.

 

Those experiences had honed the survivor mindset his old life with his abusive relatives had forced on him, making his will to live a sharp blade to be used against those so sought to stuff him out of existence.

 

Green eyes roving alertly as he meandered around his new neighborhood, Hari pondered his next move.

 

It had taken over two weeks to get a decent place to live. The tiny apartment wasn't much, but it was a roof over his head and had electricity and a kitchen. There even was a bathroom with working bath-shower combo. The other tenants of the small building were prostitutes and others with dark lifestyles, but his wasn't much better.

 

Maybe he didn't do drugs, but he'd been in his share of fights. Some of them, he'd been the only one walking away. A few times, his opponents were carted away in a body bag and he had to be careful of police for a while.

 

It would be nice if things could be different, could be better.

 

Turning a corner into a nicer street, Hari had only taken a handful of steps before he was almost knocked off his feet. A quick twist let him dodge the body that hurtled out of the alleyway, but the poor soul ended up flat on his face on the pavement.

 

Wary and tense, the black-haired boy glanced down the side street. A trio of boys about his age were trotting in his direction.

 

The cruel smirks on their faces reminded him of Dudley, the make-shift weapons in their hands of Uncle Vernon.

 

He loathed bullies.

 

A whimper had his attention shifting back to the victim. The boy looked a year younger than him, hair a mess of cinnamon spikes sullied with sweat and dirt. More dust was on his clothes, a school uniform for the local elementary school.

 

Then honey-brown eyes, damp with withheld tears, looked up at him and Hari froze.

 

This was what he was looking for, what had drawn him from the territory he had been securing in Tokyo when he'd left the Dursleys. Something had called to him, and everything in him had longed to answer, even though it meant abandoning the grounds he'd known.

 

This boy was his. And he belonged to this boy.

 

Shaking off the strange thoughts, Hari made his decision.

 

Those brats were in for the beating of their lives.

 

* * *

 

 

Sawada Tsunayoshi had been having another bad day in yet another unpleasant week of his lousy life.

 

Okay, it wasn't all bad. He had a mother who loved him and...

 

Well, he had a bit of hard time thinking of what else was good, but he was sure there had to be more.

 

The bullies who tormented him and the adults who ignored said bullying if they didn't take part - they were the main bad point.

 

Today had been yet another day of the Torment Dame-Tsuna routine. From having his lunch stole to shoves in the hallway, mocking by teachers and jeers by classmates, and then the usual chase and beating on the walk home.

 

But this time was different.

 

He'd almost run down a boy in cargo pants and dark green shirt, eating dirt in the process. When he'd dragged himself to a sitting position, Tsuna had found the most startling brilliant green eyes peering down at him.

 

The older boy couldn't quite pass for Japanese though his dark hair and pale skin helped him blend. Something about the lines of his face looked almost feral like a wolf. A dark glint lit in those unusual eyes, a promise of pain.

 

But, for some reason he couldn't name, Tsuna didn't feel afraid.

 

And he was right. Well, in a way.

 

The green-eyed boy certainly wasn't beating him like a drum. The same couldn't be said for the bullies that had been chasing Tsuna.

 

He should go, should get to his feet and sneak away while everyone was distracted. Yet Tsuna couldn't make himself move, couldn't look away from the curbstomp battle even as he winced in sympathy.

 

There was something about the other boy - his saviour? his avenger? - that made him stay despite his common sense clamoring to move.

 

Once the bullies were a groaning pile of humanity in the dust, Green Eyes stalked toward the little brunet.

 

Tsuna couldn't help but squeak and cringe when hands reached out. Yet the pale fingers were gentle as they pulled him to his feet. A visual once-over was given, then the brunet found himself being towed along behind the raven-haired boy.

 

Not able to make his voice work, the brunet just crowded in close as they trekked deeper into the darker streets. It was as if they had crossed some invisible line - the buildings were more run-down and occasionally marked with graffiti. People with cold eyes loitered on corners or met in nooks, cigarette smoke coiling skyward from their lips. This wasn't the type of area he wanted to get lost in.

 

Practically walking on Green Eyes' heels, Tsuna was lead into a small apartment complex that had seen better days. Up the stairs to the third floor and down a hall, then a key was jiggled into a lock.

 

The apartment was small, almost barren really. A faded blue cushion was tossed before a low table. A pointed finger had Tsuna plopping down onto it.

 

Green Eyes dug into the kitchen cabinets, emerging with kettle and tin of tea. Once full of water, the kettle was set on a lit burner and cups were moved to the table. A baking tin was retrieved and the pale round cookies carelessly arrayed on a plate that was placed next to the cups. Soon, the drinks were ready, steaming before the brunet.

 

The older boy sat down with a white kit marked with a red plus-sign. Opening it revealed a wide variety of first aid supplies. Without a word, one of Tsuna's hands captured and the scrapes deftly cleaned.

 

"The tea's for you."

 

The words were softly spoken but carried a note of command. Twitching in surprise, Tsuna quickly grabbed a cup and took a swallow. He tried to hide a wince at the hot liquid.

 

"Don't burn yourself," chided Green Eyes. "I don't have a salve of that."

 

"Sorry," whispered Tsuna.

 

Emerald eyes flicked up to his face through black fringe. "I'm not mad. Nothing to apologize for."

 

Humming softly in reply, the brunet fidgeted but made sure to keep the limb being tended to still. For something to do while the tea cooled, he cautiously picked up a cookie. Nibbling it, his eyes went wide as he blurted out, "These are good!"

 

"Glad you like them." was the reply, a hint of pride in the tone. "Other arm."

 

Slowly chewing the lemon shortbread treat, Tsuna examined the rest of the living space. A futon was visible through an open closet with some folded clothing on the shelves above it. On the window sill was a pair of small pots, one with green shoots he didn't know and the other bearing small blue flowers. A hunter green duffel bag and some empty take-out containers were in a corner.

 

Overall, it was so stark and empty compared to his own home. No television or computer or even a radio. The only personal touch was the plants. For some reason, it made Tsuna feel sad.

 

The click of a tongue drew the brunet's wandering attention. He found Green Eyes examining his face, then the stare was moving down his body. The gaze returning to his face, the owner brusquely asked, "Hurt anywhere else?"

 

Trying in vain not to flush, Tsuna shook his head negatively.

 

Green Eyes gave him a long skeptical look but didn't press. Instead, he gathered up the trash and put away the first aid kit.

 

The boys sat in silence a few minutes, sipping their tea and not looking at each other.

 

"Kurogami Hari."

 

Jumping at the sudden statement, Tsuna looked up from the table.

 

Green Eyes was watching him sidelong. "My name. It's Kurogami Hari."

 

"N-Nice to m-meet you, Kurogami-san." Tsuna stammered before trying to pull himself together. "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi."

 

"Likewise, Sawada-san."

 

* * *

 

Another uncomfortable silence stretched after the introductions. Hari was doing good keeping his calm and cool mask up, but inside he was casting around for inspiration.

 

The kid - Tsuna-san - looked like a kicked puppy. No, he was more of a kitten, all fluff and big eyes. Either way, the brunet acted like he expected Hari to start berating him. He really hoped it was just leftover nerves from the bullies and not abuse at home.

 

Hari wasn't sure what he'd do if the kitten was being hurt at home. But he _was_ sure it would be bloody and destructive and make him have to hide from law enforcement. And he didn't know the city well enough to do that for long, so unless he felt like dragging Tsuna back to Tokyo with him...

 

And if he had to beat down abusive parents, he was definitely pulling the little brunet out of that not-home and taking him on the run or something.

 

Why the hell was he feeling so protective of this little scrap of fluff?

 

Best to just roll with it. He had the exasperating feeling the possessive emotion wasn't going away. Not unless the kitten was really insistent about wanting him gone.

 

Even then, he might just stalk the boy instead like some ninja bodyguard from the shadows.

 

Inwardly grimacing at his strange thoughts, Hari glanced around for distraction. Spotting the scuffed school bag on the other side of the brunet, he nodded at it. "Have homework?"

 

Honey-brown blinked at him, then the kitten slowly nodded.

 

"Bring it out," he ordered. "I'll help you on it."

 

The kitten obeyed, laying out texts and workbooks and notepads. Flipping to a page, he picked up a pencil and just stared at the words.

 

The expression of hopeless confusion on his face and defeated slump of small shoulders had Hari suppressing a growl.

 

Okay, from the tiny flinch, either he didn't hold back the sound as well as he thought or something else in his body language gave him away. And he felt like pond scum for making his kitten scared of him.

 

Tilting his head for a clearer view, Hari picked up a pencil of his own and pulled over a blank piece of paper. Keeping his voice as gentle as he could, he started to explain how to solve the first math problem. Glancing at the kitten, he found an intent expression on Tsuna's face as he sought to follow along.

 

It took three explanations worded in different ways but the light of understanding sparked in the brunet's eyes.

 

Watching as the kitten scratched out the work for the next two problems, Hari felt an unfamiliar feeling of pride and satisfaction swell in his chest.

 

He had helped, had built something here, had created rather than destroyed. It felt really nice.

 

The rest of the afternoon passed in a similar fashion, Tsuna relaxing slowly as Hari patiently tutored him.

 

The streets were tinted orange as the sun set to their left, Hari walking Tsuna out of the bad part of the city. After the kitten gave him a shy farewell, the ravenet followed from alleyways and shadows until the brunet was safely through his front door. A woman met him with a warm greeting, one that sounded genuine but he wasn't tossing out his broken-home idea just yet.

 

Once he returned to his little apartment, Hari looked around and felt oddly lonely.

 

 

* * *

 


	2. wolf adopts kitten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning - mention of past child abuse

Keeping his head down and hoping to avoid the notice of any upper years, Tsuna moved at a quick walk toward the gates. Just a few meters more and he'd be out of school and on his way home.

  


Though, for some reason, home didn't feel as welcoming as usual.

  


Mama tried to keep a bright smile on her face, but her son wasn't blind deaf or stupid. He heard her crying at night, saw the sad distant gazes into space, and picked up on the sorrow under her ditzy cheerful mask. There was a hole in her heart that he couldn't fill, that his father had tore into her each time he said he wasn't coming home.

  


Then there was her disappointment in his grades and overall failure to make something of himself. She tried to keep it light and sought to encourage him. But when even one's mother started calling him Dame... Well, it hurt.

  


There were days when Tsuna honestly wondered why he bothered to keep breathing, to get up every day and face a world that found him worthless.

  


"Oi, Sawada!" The sharp call made the brunet come out of his morose thoughts with a flinch. A glance over his shoulder had him paling.

  


Hustling across the courtyard were the three bullies who had chased him yesterday and gotten a taste of their own medicine. They did not look happy under the bruises. And this time, Green E- Kurogami-san wasn't here to save him.

  


Torn between running for his life and freezing like a rabbit spotted by a predator, Tsuna ended up trying to inch his way closer to the gates. 

  


Then another voice sounded, one cool and calm and oddly safe. "Tsuna-san."

  


Whirling around, Tsuna found a black-haired green-eyed boy standing an arms length away. Relief swept through him and made his knees weak. A spark of concern flashed in emerald eyes when the brunet actually swayed a bit, one hand catching his shoulder to steady him. Being tugged closer to the older boy, Tsuna let himself be examined, not caring about being weak. He felt safe and he was going to hold onto that.

  


"Have free time today?"

  


Looking up, the brunet found cold green eyes watching the bullies, who were scampering away with fearful glances over their shoulders. That chill warmed into something curious and, dare he think it, kind when they shifted to him. Off-balance, Tsuna could only nod.

  


Kurogami-san nodded back, then tugged the brunet toward the gates. "Good. I bought stuff for gyudon. We'll make some between homework assignments."

  


Dazed, Tsuna just followed, feeling warm and more wanted than he could remember in a long time.

  


-+-+-+-+-+-

  


Hari tugged irritably at his new school uniform. The thing felt annoying constrictive and stiff. Maybe he should make some adjustments - he didn't live in the best part of town, why not play the delinquent card? He fit it anyways.

  


Giving up on the clothing with an annoyed huff, he surveyed his classmates as the teacher droned on. There was an intense boy with slate-grey eyes and sleek hair giving off the aura of a predator. Then there was a white-haired boy practically twitching with excess energy a few seats further back. The rest were fairly uninteresting, the usual bland civilian children who didn't know how good they had their lives.

  


He wasn't sure whether to envy or pity them.

  


Finally, the bell rang to signal lunch. Ignoring the girls trying to get his attention, Hari swept out of the room and down a floor. He had to peek into three rooms before he found his quarry.

  


"Tsuna-san."

  


The kitten looked absolutely gobsmacked to see him standing in the doorway of his classroom. Hari had to fight off a smirk of amusement.

  


With a jerk of his head, the ravenet beckoned him over. "Come on, lunch time."

  


The way the brunet just about tripped over his feet to reach him was both adorable and sad. When classmates tittered with a cruel edge, Hari sent an ice cold glower over the lot of them.

  


The way the mocking sounds cut off and faces paled made him feel cruelly pleased. No one had the right to mistreat his kitten.

  


Hari lead the way up to the roof and silently handed over the bento he'd made the younger boy. Waving off the stammered thanks, the older male started in on his own meal.

  


After a few minutes of shy glances under cinnamon-brown fringe and the occasional fish impression, Hari put down his chopsticks. Ducking his head to catch honey-brown eyes, he lifted an eyebrow and drawled, "You can ask. I'm not going to bite my only friend."

  


Tsuna blushed but his words were enough to make him speak. "K-Kurogami-san is attending Namimori-sho now?"

  


"Hn." Hari paused to sip tea he had poured from a thermos. "I only moved here a few weeks ago. I didn't register until yesterday."

  


"Oh." The kitten poked at his rice. "Where did Kurogami-san live before?"

  


"Tokyo for two years, England before that." was his easy answer. "You live somewhere else before?"  


  


Fluffy spikes swayed as their owner shook his head. "No, I grew up here." Another shy but curious look at him, thin shoulders starting to relax. "What was it like, in En-Enagulanadu?"

  


Trying not to wince at the butchering of pronunciation, Hari shrugged. "Not bad. Colder than around here, lots of rain."

  


"And your family?" The brunet was warming up to the subject. "What are they like?"

  


It took effort to not tense or let his churning emotions show. If he did, the kitten would think he did something wrong and clam up again. Then again, any truthful answer wouldn't be pleasant, and he didn't want to lie.

  


Apparently he'd taken too long because Tsuna wilted and murmured to his knees. "Sorry, you don't have to answer. Sorry for bothering -"

  


Reaching over, Hari lightly poked the smaller boy in the side to shut him up. Then both blinked at each other in shock at the out-of-character move.

  


Feeling a blush warm his ears, the ravenet stared at the sky in front of him. Trying not to make his tone too gruff, he said, "Stop apologizing. You didn't do anything wrong. It's fine to ask me things."

  


"I made you uncomfortable though." The kitten softly argued.

  


"That's not your fault. You couldn't have known." With a fortifying breath, Hari went on. If there was anyone he would tell this to, it would be his kitten. "My parents died when I was a baby, some kind of accident. That's how I got this scar on my forehead, I was with them that night. I lived with my relatives who... They didn't want me, hurt me and stuff. My uncle got a promotion that had us move from England to Tokyo. To keep away from them as much as I could, I was the streets a lot, ended up running with less than reputable types, gangs and delinquents and stuff. When they were going to move to another city, I decided I didn't want to go with and ran away. Then I ended up here."

  


Stuffing chicken and rice into his mouth, Hari determinedly didn't look at the brunet. He didn't know what expression was on the other's face and he didn't want to chance seeing pity or disgust or anything of the sort.

  


A light touch on his bicep made him tense slightly. A cool blank mask on his face, Hari turned his head slightly and looked over sidelong.

  


Tsuna's face held nothing but warmth and gratitude as he said, "I'm really glad Kurogami-san came to Namimori."

  


Jerking his face forward again, Hari had no doubt the brunet could see the blush on his cheeks. But he couldn't help it - no one had wanted him around like this before. Blinking away a prickle in his eyes, he stated, "Finish your food. And - and I'm glad too."

  


They completed their meal in content quiet.

  


-+-+-+-+-+-

  


Inwardly sighing at the lackluster punch that tapped his palm, Hari gave his kitten a scolding look. "Tsuna-san, I'm not going to be angry at you for voicing an opinion. That includes arguing with me or not wanting to do something."

  


The brunet slumped, eyes on the ground as he shuffled his feet.

  


After a moment of quiet, the green-eyed boy reached over and lightly tugged a bit of soft brown hair. "Talk to me, koneko."

  


Wrinkling his nose at the nickname, Tsuna obliged to lift his head so he was staring at the raven's chest instead of his shoes. After gnawing his lip and fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, he softly said, "I don''t like fighting."

  


He'd figured that was what was going on.

  


Patting that spiky array of hair - really, it was near as bad as his own bird's nest, just longer and fluffier - Hari returned, "I know. But its important."

  


Honey-brown eyes blinked up at him, a hint of whine in his "Why?"

  


Looking at the sky, Hari pondered how to answer.

  


Now, Hari didn't exactly go looking for fights. ...All the time. Okay, sometimes, when he was in a bad mood, he had stalked out of the Dursley's house or his new apartment just to find someone to have a scrap with. It was a way to vent his emotions - at the moment, he didn't really have a different method. Not unless he wanted to start doing drugs or cutting himself or something like that.

  


(Part of him whispered that fighting could count as self-harm, but he shoved it away. He most certainly did not lay there and let himself be beaten. If he wanted that, he would have stayed as Uncle Vernon's punching bag. When he fought, he made sure he walked away from it. Maybe limped, usually a bit bruised, but he _walked_ away.)

  


If he didn't go looking, sometimes fights found him. And Hari often didn't try to diffuse the situation with words. In the parts of town he lived in, it was seen as weak to try talking your way out. Not like they would listen anyways - intimidation and violence was the main ways of having a discussion around here. Though he had some respect for those who could actually talk their way out of a conflict - their clever choice of words made him wish he was better at speaking to people.

  


But teaching Tsuna how to fight was different.

  


He certainly didn't expect the kitten to go prowling the streets as he did. And he had no problem with the thought of Tsuna calming down a messy incident with well-chosen words. The small shy brunet couldn't do intimidation, but Hari didn't mind playing that role for him. Who knew, maybe he'd learn how to pull off a good death glare by being around Hari long enough.

  


His mind, treasonous thing it was, flashed him an image of a battered bleeding Tsuna, thugs looming over him with vicious smirks.

  


The thought made him suppress a snarl - his kitten would be confused and a bit frightened by his sudden expression.

  


With that in mind, he spoke. "I know you don't want to fight. But sometimes, you have no choice. Sometimes, you can't run far or fast enough to get away. Sometimes there's too many of them. Whatever it is, there are times you have to stand your ground and protect yourself." Then it was Hari's turn to fidget a bit. "I could go around beating up everyone who looks at you wrong, but I can't be there all the time. They'll find you and... I hate seeing you injured. I means I couldn't protect you, that I... failed."

  


Sneaking a glance at the kitten showed wide awed eyes. Feeling himself blush, Hari glared into the distance. "So you need to be able to fight. If you just use it to make an opening so you can run, that's fine. But if you get cornered, I don't want to find you all beaten up without a mark on the bastards, I want you to be able to defend yourself until... until I can get there and destroy them for laying a finger on you."

  


The pair were quiet for several minutes, only a far away twitter of bird song and the rustle of leaves in the light breeze filling their ears. One was too embarrassed by his semi-confession to speak while the other was stunned and touched by his companion's words.

  


"Okay. I'll learn to fight so I can protect your heart, Kurogami-kun."

  


Hari twitched at the suddenly broken silence. Looking sidelong at the little brunet, his breath hitched. He couldn't help but turn to face Tsuna fully, mesmerized by what he saw.

  


Orange-amber eyes gazed resolute up at him. There was something fierce peeking out of his kitten, a strength he'd only thought latent in his stubborn will to persevere through the mistreatment he received.

  


Looked like there'd been a lion sleeping inside the kitten.

  


It lit a fire in Hari - he'd care for and wanted to protect his kitten, but this. Oh, he wanted to fight beside this lion, to follow his lead and know that this strength was guarding his back.

  


But first, he had to teach the kitten who could be a lion how to fight, had to nurture and protect Tsuna until he was ready to show this power to the world.

  


Nodding sharply, Hari shifted to a loose fighting stance. "Then show me what you've learned so far."

  


Tsuna's eyes went back to honey-brown, but they were still determined as the younger boy prepared himself to attack.

  


The lion had receded, but Hari wouldn't forget it was there.

  


-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

   



End file.
